


Tell Me Till I Bleed

by yeeeeet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeeeet/pseuds/yeeeeet
Summary: Keith wakes up to find that his bully, James Griffin was murdered last night. Days later, another person is murdered the same way as James. Keith starts to get worried as all his friends start acting weird and are keeping secrets. Even his own family! Keith starts to question who the murderer is, but it’s hard when all his friends and family hated the two people and now they’re both dead… Keith doesn’t know who to trust when they all look guilty.





	Tell Me Till I Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> My updating on the chapters will be slow.  
> My writing isn't great.

What have I done? I try to ignore the stinging pain in my hands. I placed two fingers on his wrist to check if he’s breathing. And he is. I sigh. I need to get out of here! Looking around frantically I stagger up and run before James can get to me. I sprint so hard that my heart hurts too much and my legs burn.  
I don’t turn back.  
Fearing that James is behind me getting up and running after me, with that devilish smirk on his face. No…probably with a murdering look. Anxiety wraps their arms around me harder. I sprint faster, (if that’s even possible) until the trees around me blur together and the wind smacks me, continuously, sounding like white noise in my ears. And my panting is a loud panic. 3. 2. 1. 0 minutes and I’m at the door.  
I’m panting like a dog, and my hand shakes furiously as I turn the key in the lock. I hope I don’t wake up anyone. What would I reply back when they ask where I’ve been? I would freeze. I’m just not up for lying right now.  
I get in, pushing the door at a snail pace. I tip toe my way up to my bedroom. I don’t check if my brother or my dad are awake. I can’t. I’ll wake them up if I do.  
I lie down on my bed. Shaking. In pain. I can hear the blood drip on the carpet, like a loud thud. I can’t stop thinking about James, about what just happened. I can’t go to sleep now, I can? I’ll never get to sleep. I can’t. I can’t. Ican’tIcan’tIcan’t!  
But I do.  
I don’t remember closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. But I did. Pain shoots up reminding me of last night. It hurts like hell. I see my bed covered with rich red dried up blood. It’s everywhere. You can’t miss it. My heart starts to race. Adrenaline pumping through my blood. I shoot up, examining my right hand, thick shiny blood overlaying my hand. Some of its dry, some of its still wet.  
Surprisingly, it doesn’t really hurt, but it’s my legs and my stomach that hurt. Bruises scatter up my body, like a temporary artwork. Red, blue, purples hues mix in together, it’s like multiple galaxies, variety of sizes and shapes. I’m the canvas.  
I look in the mirror, studying my body. I don’t like it. So, I soak my canvas in heated water, hoping it would wash off some of my work. But it barely does, I guess it’s not as temporary as I thought.  
I snatch up some sterile gaze tape and badge my hand in several layers of the tape. I don’t want to see the blood soaking through. No one can. I put on my black fingerless gloves. I cake my face with concealer. I cover my body in dark colored clothes, and put my white shirt from yesterday, layered with dried blood, in the wash. And walked away.  
It’s too quiet. I need noise. I go to the tv and turn it on. I don’t care what channel it’s on, I just need sound. I turn around pouring my cheerios in a breakfast bowl. But I freeze in place. I don’t think I’m hearing this right. I walk with urgency towards the television and see James on the screen. However, they are saying that he isn’t alive.


End file.
